


梦

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	梦

两个人正在训练，应该算是夜晚了，练习室里灯光明亮。在他前面不远的王源流了很多汗，整个衣服都湿了，贴在他身上，变得透明的布料紧紧包裹着纤细的身体，因为太湿太透了，连胸前那两抹粉红都能隐约看清。他觉得自己有点燥热，说王源儿要不你去换一件衣服吧。

王源点点头，居然就在他面前把上衣脱了，又接着揭开裤子，露出修长白皙的腿。说小凯你来帮我换衣服。

王俊凯走过去，因为太过激动有点笨手笨脚。对方身体纤瘦柔韧，可以很轻易的抬高双腿。手掌拂过对方肌肤，感觉像是丝绸一般，忍不住将手摸进王源柔嫩的大腿内侧，呼吸急促的摩挲，舍不得离开。

王源傻傻笑说好痒啊，声音勾的他喉咙干渴。

他也不给他穿衣服了，直接把王源压在身子底下，把他的大腿，锁骨，胸膛，乳头都摸了一遍，王源笑嘻嘻没有生气，用温柔的像水一样的眼神瞅着他，轻轻的说：“小凯想对我干什么都可以哦。”

于是他甚至咬了一口王源肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋儿，亲亲他的嘴唇，把他身上舔的湿漉漉的。

已经做的很过分了，脑子还叫嚣着不够不够，最后实在忍不住把自己挤进王源身体里摩擦，两个人双腿交叠，他简直爽到天上去了。

低下头还能看到王源在他身下，长长的腿环着自己的腰，头发乱糟糟的呻吟，叫他“小凯”、“小凯”。

……

“小凯！小凯起床了！”有人在推他。

睁开眼，发现是妈妈。王俊凯迷糊了几秒，清醒过来后一下把被子蒙到头上，闷闷说：“好，我马上起。”

在被子里听到脚步离开，他才皱着眉起身，睡裤里黏湿的触感让他很不舒服。动作僵硬的把自己的衣服换了，团吧团吧扔进洗衣机，身上清爽起来，脑子里还是乱糟糟的。第一次做这种梦，主角居然是王源，这一事实像是给王俊凯投了一颗炸弹，让他手足无措。

再见到王源的时候，王俊凯下意识保持距离。可是王源还是和从前一样，笑眯眯的贴过来，跟他说一些散漫无主题的话。 王俊凯只注意到他开合的唇瓣，再从唇转到脖子，顺着衣领游进那单薄衣裳下的身躯，还能回忆起昨晚梦里看见的小小胸膛，不知道是不是真的那么诱人。

等回过神，王俊凯发现自己的视线又停在不该留的地方，他烦了，一把推开王源：“别说了，训练。”

王源也不气，乐滋滋的跟他一起训练去了。

练习室里面大家都在压腿，王源最讨厌这个项目了，跟着做了一个压腿的动作，身体压低，脸上五官都疼的皱起来，低低的哼一声，并没有哭。王俊凯自己也压着腿，看到这一幕居然又有奇怪的联想，觉得自己快没救了，黑了脸说：“压腿别出声！”

王源正疼着呢，也没理他，王俊凯只好继续听着对方蚊子一样的呻吟，腿上也痛脑袋里面也痛，好想马上把那个声源绑起来套在麻袋里扛走，在没人的地方教训一顿。最好是能把他的衣服扒光，再把对方的腿分到最开，狠狠欺负到哭出来为止。

这样咬牙切齿的脑补着，竟然也觉得一阵热血上涌，恨不得现在就把罪魁祸首扑倒侵犯。

他真是病的不轻了。

王俊凯整天都散发着生人勿进的气息，整个屠夫的练习生都被吓傻了，王源一开始没察觉，后来总算发现了，他有点奇怪，就多注意了一下。

王俊凯也知道王源在看他，过分的是王源看他不直接看，就像只兔子一样小心翼翼的，还畏畏缩缩，每次他想回头喝止，那个人早把头缩了回去，眨着大眼睛很无辜的样子，看的王俊凯心头火起。

皆因对方偷偷摸摸的小动作、投射过来亮晶晶的眼神、被黑脸之后咬着下唇的样子，都能让王俊凯分分钟忍不住扑上去：这哪里是偷看？分明就是在卖萌！

他几乎是迫切的想逃离这个充满王源的空间。毕竟再待下去，他觉得自己可能会疯。

好不容易训练结束了，王俊凯抓起衣服就想走，王源不识相的走过来拉住他袖子：“小凯，我们聊聊？”

王俊凯内心警铃大作，理智告诉他现在自己这种奇妙的状态不适合聊天，特别不适合和王源聊天。但是身体却完全拒绝不了，王源拉着自己袖子的眼巴巴样子太过可爱，他这么温顺祈求的样子过来拉他，王俊凯无论如何也拒绝不了。

也对，王源这幅样子，就算他说要王俊凯给他唱小苹果，说不定王俊凯都能答应。

“聊什么，快点，我要回家复习了。”王俊凯只好一副不耐烦的样子，转头不去看他。

王源今天脾气居然很好，关切的问他：“你今天不开心啊？”

对！我烦死了！你能不能离我远点？——心里这么想，王俊凯嘴上酷酷的说：“没有，只是最近学习压力大，你想太多了。”

王源纳闷：“可你两天前还跟我说，初三对你来说小问题啊。”

王俊凯简直恨不得自打嘴巴，硬着头皮说：“这两天遇到问题了不行啊。”

下一秒，王俊凯感觉有一双手扶住他的头。是王源，为什么他的脸贴的这么近。

王俊凯一时间脑袋一片空白。脸颊两边被王源的手掌碰触的部位像是触电，又像是被烫伤，热热麻麻的，而昨晚在他的梦里被他亲吻侵犯的王源，现在就在他眼前，睁大眼睛好奇的端详他，语气满是关怀：“你有黑眼圈啦，昨晚没睡好？”

王俊凯可以感受到对方的气息，这个角度可以看进王源宽大的衣领里面，那里，隐约可以看见有两点粉红色的…

王源接着还说了什么，他没听进去，脑子里面都是昨晚的梦，那个场景和现在的王源交缠起来，好像这个人下一秒就能像梦里那样，全身赤裸被他抬起双腿…他浑身震了一下，把王源的手甩开，磕磕绊绊的说：“对、我回去睡觉、走了。”就兀自跑出练习室，落荒而逃。

——居然只是这样就勃起。他果然是没救了。


End file.
